1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power supplies, and more particularly, to power supplies for projectiles, which generate power due to an acceleration of the projectile.
2. Prior Art
Fuzing of munitions is necessary to initiate a firing of the munition. Currently, there is no reliable and simple mechanism for differentiating an accidental drop of a munition from a firing acceleration, to prevent an accidental drop from initiating a fuzing of the munition. Similarly, there is a need to reliably validate firing and start of the flight of a munition. For rounds with booster rockets, this capability can provide the means to validate firing, firing duration and termination. Munitions further require the capability to detect target impact, to differentiate between hard and soft targets and to provide a time-out signal for unexploded rounds. Lastly, in order to recover unexploded rounds (munitions) it would be desirable for the munition to have the capability to notify a recovery crew.